Fire and Rain
by one.moment.away
Summary: For undercover cop, Bella Swan, nothing was dangerous enough to make her quit. Not even Edward Cullen, known drug-lord, could defer her. But when she fears more for her heart than her life, well, that's a different story entirely. AH, ExB
1. Black Lines and Battlefields

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that is recognizable, such as the characters and any other brand name hereafter mentioned. I do own the plot, though. Please don't steal it?

**A/N:** So, this idea kinda just came to me today. I know the first chapter is vague, but I promise things will be explained. Let me know what you think?

**Summary: **For undercover cop, Bella Swan, nothing was dangerous enough to make her quit. Not even Edward Cullen, known drug-lord, could defer her. But when she fears more for her heart than her life, well, that's a different story entirely. AH, ExB

* * *

**Chapter One **

**"Black Lines Turn to Battlefields" **

**April 2009 **

My fingers were poised over the keyboard, ready to tap out all the frustration that was scribbled in the notebook beside me. Yet, the cursor still stood in the same place, blinking furiously, taunting me. One year of observation was waiting to make its debut. One year scrawled carelessly in a tattered notebook, and yet I couldn't bring myself to move the cursor.

He broke my heart and shattered my world. So, why couldn't I do what was needed?

With a sigh my hands fell, slapping against the hard wood of the desk. My head fell forward, too heavy with memories to keep itself upright. The music flowed softly from the speakers situated on either side of me, but despite the soothing nature, it did nothing to calm me down. I was livid with myself and ashamed at how much he swayed me. If this were to be done one year ago, I would have no problem.

Then again, he didn't play such a prominent role back then.

You see, one year ago I was thrust into his world. It was so unlike my own that I became entranced. Back then I was just an undercover cop, trying to prove herself by taking on the dangerous Edward Cullen. Back then I wasn't fully aware of what I had gotten myself into. Back then it was just a game one haphazardly played.

Back then I wasn't in love with Edward Cullen.

What a difference love makes. Because I love him, I couldn't callously exploit him like I was told to. I may be Bella Swan, daughter of legendary Chief Swan, but despite the blood that flows through me I still couldn't hold true to my roots. My fingers readied themselves again, dangling dangerously close to the keys. It was time. My trials needed to be told, but without exposing him.

_Please accept this letter as my formal notice of resignation…_

The cursor began to move.


	2. His Girl Friday

**A/N: **Hopefully this chapter explains the basics! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think, please?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you may recognize, such as character, titles, and/or brand name products.

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**"His Girl Friday"**

**March 2008 **

The night was foggy.

Not a thick fog that made it difficult to see, but more of a dusting of clouds that clung to everything. It was the type of atmosphere perfect for the story books, with its mystic aroma of fresh rain and its dark skies. If only the authors knew of Forks, Washington; a small town where everyone knows everyone else's business and where all the happenings can be heard at the small diner at the edge of town. Forks is basically every retired couple's dream.

Coming from a large city like Phoenix didn't exactly prepare me for the culture shock. Sure, my dad lived in Forks for his whole life, but I hadn't taken the opportunity to come visit him. When it was time for college, I realized that sitting in a classroom wasn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my twenties. So, following in the footsteps of a man who I barely knew, I signed up to join the Phoenix Police Department. Ironically enough, it brought me to Forks.

"Bella,"

I looked up from the folders that I had open in front of me. My dad stood in the doorframe, awkwardly waiting to say good-bye. The corners of my lips edged up slowly as I gave a brief wave to acknowledge him. He gave a curt nod in response.

"I'm going to be at the station all night," he said, twisting his hands.

He looked nervous leaving me behind all alone. I had flown out of Phoenix only last week and was promptly situated with Charlie. Though it seemed like the perfect plan, I was highly put off. This case I was assigned was more dangerous and exceptionally tricky. If the Phoenix police wanted me as an undercover agent, I would have to have no ties to police.

"That's okay," I murmured, "I'll be alright. Besides, I do have a gun."

Charlie smiled at that and with no further hesitation left for work. It was times when I was alone which let me get most of my work done. According to my briefing, I was going against the largest drug-lord on the west coast. There had been several attempts to get an inside man close to the suspect, but all had failed. Most who tried to permeate the strict border were women, myself being no exception.

I glanced over at the agents' pictures that had been discovered. All were blonde and sickly tan, almost a replica of what was found in magazines. It surprised me that they used the same appearance for all of them, especially after the first failed attempt.

"Well, I'll be damned," I breathed. "Hello, Mr. Edward Cullen."

Looking at the last picture in the pile, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was told he was devilishly handsome, but words couldn't describe the perfection that was staring back at me. His eyes, alone, could have killed someone. The cool green was confidant, while the gold specs around the pupil offered a playful amusement hidden somewhere. He wasn't smiling, but, along with his sturdy posture, one could tell he had everything to smile for.

I knew there was more to fear about Edward Cullen than what met the eye. If only I knew before I signed my name along the dotted line. Forks wasn't ready for the turbulence it was about to experience.

I wasn't ready for it.

* * *

The drive to Port Angles, a neighboring town, wasn't long, and I found myself there quicker than I would have liked. As I parked my car, I noticed the black SUV waiting in the parking lot situated across from where I was. With the darkly tinted windows, it was obviously an unmarked car.

"Here's to starting the rest of my year," I mumbled.

I approached the car with caution, trying my best to not make it obvious as to what I was doing. To most, I hoped, it looked like I was about to enter the restaurant. Obviously I didn't and swiftly pulled myself into the backseat.

"Black. Newton," I greeted.

Jacob Black and Mike Newton were both apart of Forks' police unit. Ever since I arrived they had both been very hospitable, welcoming me with open arms. I guess they had to be. They had been trying to gain new leads on Cullen ever since 2003. Both weren't your average cop, but that's what made them so good with what they did.

"Hi Bella," Jacob smiled as he twisted his body to face me. One could easily detect his mega-watt grin. It's what made him so personable.

Mike had a similar greeting, but he insisted on calling me Isabella and giving me a flirtatious smile. I gave a quick eye-roll in his direction and returned my attention back to Jacob, which annoyed Mike in an obvious manner. I wasn't here to find romance. I was here to nab Edward Cullen.

"I hear only the best things of you two from my boss," I said, flashing them both a quick smile. "Do you have any tips for when I'm out on my own?"

Jacob pulled out a folder, "This is everything we've accumulated on Cullen. I'm sure you have other information, but this is some real inside stuff. It might help to look over it."

I nodded my head and accepted the manila folder that seemed to be three inches thick. Five years definitely does give enough time for it to grow. As I shifted through all the papers Mike took the opportunity to give me another heads up.

"I went to high school with the guy," he started, "Woman tend to generally fall at his feet. He's a powerful man and can have whatever he wants. If you give him a challenge he might be more interested."

"Do I look like someone who would just succumb to his charm?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, which earned a hearty laugh from Jacob and a sheepish look from Mike.

As soon as Jacob managed to quiet his laughter, he gave me the run down on what was to happen. I was to go to Seattle the Friday following today, which left me with two days to prepare. Once I was there I was supposed to gain access to Cullen's favorite hot spot, a night club called _The Meadow_.

"It's a relatively small club. He obviously doesn't like crowds," Mike told me. "However, the place is full of his men and hard to get in to. I'm sure a pretty face like yours, though, will have no trouble."

Jacob slapped the back of Mike's head after he finished, stealing the fun from me. He sent an apologetic grin my way. They continued to give me tips of what would happen after I got in, but I wasn't going to plan too far ahead. There was only a certain point to where I would.

Thanking them and with promises to keep in touch, I exited the car, folder in hand, and walked back to my own. I took a deep breath and quietly mumbled something about how I was a fool to sign up and drove away. My blood was already pumping furiously within me. I didn't know how I was going to control it once Friday rolled around.

* * *

The next two days passed with each minute feeling as if it only lasted a second. I had gone over every detail mentioned in the endless piles of papers that sat atop the kitchen table. There were going to be no mistakes made, I was sure of it.

Instead of doing myself up like most would do, I opted for the simpler look. I figured that the previous attempts to grab Cullen's attention failed and I didn't want to be added to that list. Donning a skirt and a classic top, I waved good-bye to Charlie and made my way to Seattle.

Jacob and Mike had arranged a hotel room for me just in case anything came up. If all else failed, they would come to my rescue. It was a scary thought, really. I was going into such unknown territory, without a gun and without any instant connection to help. If something went wrong, I was, essentially, screwed.

Swallowing my fear, I arrived in front of the building that would either make or break me. In a line out front were a bunch of girls dressed to impress and I'm assuming they were here to impress Cullen himself. Who wouldn't? He had money and looks. What more could any girl ask for?

I surveyed the rest of the building. It was made entirely of brick and all the windows were bordered by black shutters, where the doors stood out with a popping red shade. It was, in a sense, colonial looking, besides the fact it had a green neon sign signifying it was _The Meadow_.

Taking my place in line, I waited until I approached the security guard that stood out front. He looked menacing enough with his bulky muscles and self-satisfied smirk. After a short amount of time, the line dwindled as girls passed by looking defeated. I put my most innocent smile on as I stood in front of the guard.

"Is your name on the list?" he asked, almost as if bored.

I shook my head no. "No, but would it help with I had a Ben Franklin with me?"

He seemed interested enough as he laughed before me, his whole body shaking. "No, miss, it wouldn't. Are you even legal?"

"Of course I'm legal!" I exclaimed, "I'm twenty-four years old, if you must know!"

His gaze slipped down from my face to my chest, lingering for several seconds on my chest. If only I had my gun! This man was one lucky bastard.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Your lack of boobs makes you look younger."

Before I even had time to retort or even cause harm to the asshole before me, a black sedan rolled up along the curb. The windows were too tinted to see into, but one could only guess it was someone important. The driver quickly exited and rushed towards the passenger door. Immediately the entire street quieted as a polished black shoe and black pant leg peeped from the darkness that consumed the car's inside. We all knew who it was, that much was obvious. But it was difficult to describe seeing Edward Cullen in person. Even the tough-guy-guard before me stiffened.

Edward was, in one word, perfect. From his disheveled bronze hair to his lean body, anyone would believe him to be the definition of the perfect man. If the drug-lord thing hadn't worked out, he would have had a wonderful modeling career.

His walk was graceful as he strode towards the front doors. For a moment his gaze flickered over to mine. In no way was I going to look away, despite the intensity that stared back at me. He turned his head towards the two men who followed him and motioned for them to continue on. I raised an eyebrow as he stopped before the security guard. Putting a hand on his shoulder and never breaking my gaze, he spoke.

"Let her in."

Phase one, complete.


	3. Chance Encounter

**A/N:** I want to apoligize for this chapter being so late. Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter and I really hope it doens't confuse you. Nothing's really explained yet, but I promise it will be. Edward makes his first "real" appearance. :-)

Thanks to everyone who clicked on this story, read it, reviewed it, or put it on their lists of stories. I appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** I own very little, except for the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**"Chance Encounter" **

The club turned out to be what Jacob and Mike had described it to be: a haven that seemed unlikely for a drug lord. Despite what the movies deemed to be the ultimate type of hotspot for criminals of Edward Cullen's caliber, _The Meadow_ was much quainter with an atmosphere similar to an English Pub. It was surprising to say the least.

I surveyed the club, to get a feel of where everything was. Planning to take my time, I headed in the direction of the bar, hoping to gain some liquid courage before I completed my next task. The music was softly flowing from the speakers that were situated throughout the two stories, allowing me to think clearly. My eyes caught sight of the red velvet ropes that blocked off the stairs and the burly guards next to them and I automatically knew it was the VIP lounge. Managing my way through the select crowd, I found the bar along the far wall.

"Can I get vodka on the rocks?" I asked the bartender, who simply nodded in response.

Turning my back against the bar, I took a glance at the people surrounding me. There weren't that many people crowded around, which only added to the quaintness that _The Meadow_ exuded. Most of the guests were male, another blow to the image of Cullen being a womanizer. Sure he's turned down all of our agents thus far, but it didn't mean he wasn't seen with others.

The bartender slamming my drink down beside me pulled me out of my reverie. I thanked him, took my drink, and walked towards the various couches set up. There wasn't much of a dance floor, there wasn't a need. I sipped my drink and looked around for Cullen, but I couldn't get a good enough view of the second floor balcony.

My head swirled with ideas of what to do next. Cullen did not seem like he would appreciate someone just walking up to him. I needed a way to penetrate his strict boundaries. So many questions were floating around in my head and I couldn't find any answers. Not knowing how to present myself, I decided to sit and wait patiently, hopeful that Cullen would notice me from the girl outside. Though, I highly doubted that possibility.

A young man, no older than thirty, walked towards me. He was distinguished, one could tell. His demeanor screamed success and danger. I studied him above the rim of my glass: blonde hair, blue eyes, and a defined body even underneath a suit. He smirked when he caught me staring. I was shocked when he sat down beside me.

"You're new," he stated, obviously knowing the regulars.

I smiled, noticing the southern drawl, and nodded, "I am. How'd you guess?"

"Well, for one, you don't look nearly as scared as you should, darlin'," he said, raising his eyebrow in amusement.

My lips curved into a smirk, "I didn't know I was in any danger."

It was his turn to smile, as he reached into his inside pocket of his suit. With the flash of his hand I noticed the scars that ran across it. Some were white; others were pink, fresh and not yet healed. I could only imagine the way he got them. It sparked a curiosity within me, but I wasn't about to question him. Besides, I knew he had a gun, which was obvious by the bulge on his side. He let me catch a glimpse of the revolver. I pretended to be surprised, raising my eyebrows and nodding. His eyes scanned the crowd before him, almost as if on the lookout for someone. I continued to sip my drink, contemplating on whether or not to comment on his marred skin.

"You're looking at my scars," he said, not looking me in the eyes, but still aware of my gaze. He was perceptive.

"Am I allowed to ask how you got them?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "Not tonight, darlin'. Besides, a pretty lady like you shouldn't concern herself in such manners."

"Fair enough," I responded, "I don't even know your name."

"That's the point," he joked, "What fun would it be if you did know my name?"

I shrugged, "It's easier to talk to someone if you know their name."

He laughed, finally looking in my direction, "Well, I'm not a man known to be easy."

"I can see that," I said with a slight smile.

"I don't know why you're here yet, darlin', but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough," he said leaning in closer, as to whisper in my ear, "A word to the wise, get out now. You're going to find yourself deeper than you want to."

"I have no clue what…" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Jasper," he replied, "That's my name, darlin'," And then he stood up and left, leaving me with more thoughts than I needed to have.

I watched as he walked towards the stairs, the guards instantly recognizing him and undoing the ropes to let him up. There was no way I could have missed a name like Jasper in all the files I was given. We had no record of him. Of course we had knowledge of a close group that surrounded Cullen, but we weren't sure of the names or appearances. They kept a low profile, so it baffled me that Jasper would so easily sit down beside me and talk as he did. It has my mind racing.

The rest of my vodka was downed instantly and I knew I had to get out of there. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Then again, what did I expect, Cullen to just fall to his knees in front of me and confess his dirty secrets? Police have tracked him for years and still couldn't link any of the drugs back to him, even though they knew he was the one trafficking them. Why did I think myself to be any different?

Setting my drink down, I stood up and walked briskly towards the front door, brushing past the various people who stood in my way. Just as I was about to leave, I turned and looked up, only to see Jasper leaning against the rail of the second floor balcony. He was watching me leave with a smile on his face. He knew our chat threw me off guard, which is what he wanted. I smiled back, challenging him to another night. His reply was a swift nod of his head.

That was the night Jasper threw me off guard, as if he had me all figured out. It was also the night I decided to up the stakes. I was going to roll with the big dogs and I needed to act like I could.

* * *

After a weekend of trying to figure out Jasper, I had found some information, but nothing drastic. I knew he was twenty six, a year older than Edward, and had gone to school in the south, hence the accent. His full name, as I had come to know, is Jasper Whitlock. He had no reason to engage in crime, or at least not from any childhood incidences, seeing as he had two loving parents and lived in a nicely sized middle-class neighborhood. He attended the same college as Edward had which was where they met and became good friends.

I sat in the local diner waiting for my cup of coffee. On the stool next to me sat an old man who knew my father. He tried engaging me in conversation several times, but I couldn't focus and simply settled on nodding my head and murmuring one word answers. When my coffee and breakfast finally arrived, I was immensely relieved. My stomach gave an involuntary groan, which the waitress had a chuckle at.

"Anything else I can get you?" she asked, smiling politely.

I nodded a quick "no", and continued to stuff my face, not noticing the bell that went off at the front door. I did notice, however, when the seat on my right was taken. Stopping for a breath, I looked over, only to be met with a stunning pair of green eyes. They sparkled in the soft daylight, and were so clear I could hardly believe it. I swallowed my toast down hard.

Edward Cullen, one of America's Most Wanted, sat beside me.

I took a tentative sip of my coffee, careful not to choke; didn't want to look like a fool just yet. No matter how hard I tried not staring; I couldn't help but survey him. He was dressed in casual slacks and a button down shirt, rolled to his elbows. It was business, but with a hint of comfort. His bronze hair was a mess and his face relaxed.

But besides his physical appearance, I noticed the lack of security. He was a confident man, surely he should be, yet he was still a target for many. There was no gun, no weapon for protection, and his body wasn't tense as if he knew of his lack of protection.

As my gaze fell back onto his face, I realized how much of a fool I must have been. For the past five minutes I was openly admiring. I'm sure he's had enough of the not so subtle stares. His lips were curved into a saucy smirk and his eyes were humorous, nothing of what I expected them to be. I mean, this man was a known drug-lord.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I am on the menu," he said, with a tone of laughter.

My entire body flushed and I turned my eyes away as quick as they allowed. I was an undercover cop, damn it! I wasn't supposed to be like this. Then again, I could probably go with the entire "innocent and sickeningly sweet" Bella personality. It would contrast against the easy bubble gum princess the force had previously sent. I took another bite of my toast, a blush still creeping up on my cheeks.

"It's not a problem, really," he said, "I'm used to the stares by now."

I shot him an apologetic glance. "I didn't mean to stare. It's an embarrassing trait."

"You're new around here, correct?" he asked, getting off the topic of my staring.

I nodded my head, knowing he didn't remember me from the other night. Why would he? He had plenty of other women in his life. I took a mental note of his friendly personality and jovial manner. Perhaps it was all just a mask? His character was a sharp contrast with his choice lifestyle. I found myself wondering why he got into crime in the first place. He didn't seem to fit. Nothing stood out saying he could be potentially dangerous.

"Edward!" exclaimed the waitress who served me, "We haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

He was a regular? "I had business in Seattle that needed tending to. I apologize for not letting you know, Gina."

His smile was the only dangerous thing about Edward Cullen. It was dazzling to anyone who received it. Even I was dazzled and he wasn't even smiling at me. There was something enticing about the way his lips curled up around his teeth and the way his face lit up. I had a feeling that seeing him smile was rare and as if my mind knew, it took a snapshot and tucked it securely into a lockbox.

After he ordered his coffee, he turned back to me. "I hope to see you around…"

He waited for me to say my name. "Bella," I supplied.

"Bella," he repeated, testing the feel of it on his tongue, "It suits you nicely."

After saying a quick good-bye to Gina, he left, leaving me even more confused than when I came. He was a drug lord for goodness sakes! How could he be friendly? Unlike Jasper, Edward didn't exude danger. Of course, neither did I, but comparing the two wasn't accurate.

"Be careful sweetheart," Gina said suddenly from in front of me.

"He's a nice looking boy, but he could break you in a second," the old man added.

They knew of his dangerous career choice. Hoping to get more information, I spoke, "I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Gina shook her head, "Edward isn't all butterflies and cupcakes, sweetie. He's risky. I would know, my son…" she paused, "my son died because of him."

Another fact gained. I felt like I was on some sort of treasure hunt. Score one for detective Bella. I raised my eyes to Gina's. She held a deep sadness because of Edward Cullen, yet she still acted as if he was the favorable neighborhood kid. Power, I guess, did that. I smiled sadly at Gina and offered a simple "I'm sorry to hear that".

Taking one last look at the diner's front entrance, I picked up my last piece of toast and chewed slowly, hoping to get my jumbled thoughts together before I decided what to do next. As for then, I was set on finding out Gina's son's story. Hoping it would lead me to more information on Cullen.

All that was going through my mind, though, were those emerald green eyes and dazzling smile.


	4. Fools Rush In

**A/N:** For those still reading, sorry it took me FOREVER to get this chapter up. I've been busy with college stuff, and now that I know where I'll be going, it makes it much easier to write! So, thanks for hanging in there if you did, and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I own a college sweatshirt, which is nothing compared to what Stephenie Meyer owns I'm sure. I suppose I could claim the plot though.

* * *

**Fire and Rain **

**Chapter 4 **

**Fools Rush In **

"Charlie," I called into the small house.

It was just after breakfast. After I devoured the rest of my food, I quickly drove home, pushing my car to well above its desired speed. The sky had begun to darken, reminding me of the dreary weather Forks was consistently subjected to. Cullen sure had picked an excellent hideout.

I put my bag on the kitchen table and plopped into a seat. While I knew Cullen resided in Forks, for which I'm assuming its anonymity, I wasn't expecting his casual appearance. Granted the folders had evidence of Cullen frequenting some spots randomly, but it didn't mention any habitual hangouts around town. Seattle's _The Meadow_ was the only one known. I was beginning to think the folders were useless and that I would just have to create my own.

"Bells," my father greeted, "What's the matter?"

He went straight to the fridge, pulling a bottle of beer from the shelf. After removing the cap with his shirt, he sat across from me at the table. He wasn't one to meddle, but be still cared for my well-being. His eyebrows were raised in question when I didn't speak for some time. My mind was too busy wandering around.

"Sorry," I apologized.

He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip out of the beer bottle. "How's the case going?"

"I don't even know why I took it," I said, shaking my head, "He's too complicated a person."

Charlie laughed, deep from his stomach. "You're just learning this now?"

I sighed heavily. Taking this case was the product of my motivation to prove to the squad I was worthy of some respect. It would be monumental for my career if I took down Cullen. Then again, it'd be disastrous if I didn't. At this point in time, there were too many plot twists going on about Cullen that it was looking like a definite failure.

"You want in, right?" When I nodded, he continued, "Keep going to the diner. Cullen's in there almost every day."

"I know that…" I started.

"Look, Bells, I've been watching this kid for a while now. If you're present enough on his turf, he's going to take notice, investigate. Just hold steady with what you're doing."

With that piece of advice, Charlie picked up his beer bottle, muttered something about a baseball game, and walked away. I closed my eyes, sighed in frustration, and let my head fall onto my arms on the table.

For once I needed to be patient and let him come to me. It was so unusual, just sitting. I felt like a lame duck, waiting and waiting, and yet nothing happens.

I suppose only fools, really do rush in.

Picking my head up, I went up towards my room, ready to review Cullen's files. Not even the worst story had as many plot holes as Cullen did. Then again, I was determined to fill them all in.

-=-=-

The next morning I was back in the diner, slowly eating my short stack of pancakes. I'd be damned if Forks, Washington didn't serve the best pancakes in the country. If I was going to be here every morning, I concluded I'd have to up my exercise routine. Not even the best body could weather the amount of pancakes I was to eat.

When I walked through the door, Gina smiled politely, remembering my face from the day before. She really was a sweet lady. I chatted with her before she took my order. She said her work at the diner helped her escape the quiet at home. With both her husband and son dead, Gina didn't have much. Yet, it made you appreciate the genuine smiles on her face.

"Gina, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, sweetheart, what'd you need?"

I bit my lip, hoping to phrase my question so it wouldn't be so suspicious or personal, but that challenge was proving to be too difficult. So, I went with what my brain really wanted to ask, "What's the deal with Edward Cullen?"

Gina stopped pouring the cup of coffee for the man beside me, her eyes flashing with anger and then hurt. She took a deep breath and shook her head a little before answering me.

"He's very dangerous. Certainly not a man I would want to get involved with, but I couldn't help my son from doing the same thing. I don't know much about him, sweetheart, but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"What happened with your son?" I asked before I could stop myself.

With a dark chuckle Gina replied, "Edward promised him good money for working for him. My son didn't know that with good money came a gun. When he refused one of his orders, Edward had someone shoot him point blank, afraid he had too much evidence.

"Cruel world isn't it?" she said with downcast eyes.

"How old was he?"

"Eighteen," she whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. I instantly regretted asking.

She took a moment to collect herself and then smiled sadly in my direction, returning back to work to get her mind off of the tragedy her son's life turned into. My mouth felt dry, out of sadness and an odd fear for myself. What if he found out I was trying to infiltrate his tight company? He wouldn't think twice about killing me, nor would any of his lackeys.

With a shaking hand I picked up my fork and shoveled more pancakes into my mouth, unaware of anything other than the scenes playing out in my mind. Suddenly, Phoenix looked like the best place in the world.

-=-=-

Cullen hadn't shown that morning, despite the pace I ate at. Gina wasn't her normal self for the rest my visit and I felt horrible for asking what had happened. It wasn't my place. Yet, anyways.

Forks High School was my next mission. From the records I was given, Cullen graduated with a perfect GPA, yet rejected the title of valedictorian. Determined to get more information I parked outside, ready to charm whoever necessary to get information. But something stopped me from getting out of my truck. A black sedan was parked in the corner of the lot, with a familiar face in the driver's seat.

Jasper's saucy smirk stared back at me in my rearview mirror. With one eyebrow raised, he questioned my visit to the school, noticing I obviously didn't have any business being there.

Crap.

I debated getting out of the car to visit his for several minutes. The dangerous side of me won over as I jumped down and started walking towards him. His eyes danced with surprise and a slight challenge. A small smile spread across his lips and he rolled down the passenger side window.

"Darlin', what brings you to Forks High School?" he questioned, "Aren't you a little old for this place?"

"Didn't think you would remember me," I replied, avoiding his question.

With a slight head tilt, he said, "Anyone would be fool not to recognize those eyes of yours, darlin'."

As I gasped at the compliment he continued, "You're innocent for now, but just a warning, Mr. Cullen doesn't cater to undercover cops."

"Who said I was a cop?" I questioned with false surprise, hoping Jasper wouldn't see the blush rise to my cheeks out of fear.

"No one, sweetheart," he stated, smile now gone, "But if you continue to keep lookin', you'll be taken care as one. Understand?"

I nodded, unable to formulate any words. Jasper smirked, rolled up the window, and pulled swiftly out of the parking space, leaving me behind in the wake of his dust. My entire body was shaking. Never in my years as a police officer had I felt so nervous, and feared so much for my life. I had to gather a better back story, or at least be more cautious with my actions. Cullen liked to observe. Like Charlie had said, spend enough time on his turf and he'll come looking.

In my case, he was doing more than just looking.

He was waiting with a gun in hand.


End file.
